Never to Wake Up
by AisuChanAlya
Summary: Non masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti bahwa Keluarganya sudah tiada...


_Aku bermimpi, seolah-olah aku berada dilapangan hijau yang sangat luas._

 _Disana ada adikku, ayahku dan ibuku. Semuanya memandang kearahku. Mereka semua tersenyum lembut kepadaku._

 _"Kenapa kalian bertingkah seperti itu?" Tanyaku dengan polos. Seolah-olah tak mengerti arti dibalik senyum lembut tersebut._

 _Tiba-tiba, mereka semua hilang dalam sekejap. Seperti cahaya. Aku pun terkaget dan mencari-cari Keluargaku._

 _"Adik? Ayah? Ibu? Dimana kalian?!" Teriakku. Mencari-cari Keluargaku. Tetapi tidak ada._

 _Latar belakang pun berganti menjadi putih polos. Tidak ada apa-apa disana, hanya putih polos saja._

 _Aku memandang ke depan. Disana ada Keluargaku._

 _"Ayah? Ibu? Adik? Ternyata kalian disana?!" Seruku berbahagia. Aku berlari menuju ke Keluargaku. Tiba-tiba... Mereka menghilang begitu saja._

 _"..." Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku hanya terdiam saja. Tak sadar bahwa aku meneteskan air mata._

 _"Kalian semua..."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Never to Wake Up © ACA**

 **PriPara © Takara Tomy**

 **Warning: Find by Yourself**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Laala POV**

Aku terbangun kaget. Napasku terengah-engah. Mimpi apa aku semalam? Rasanya seperti ditinggalkan oleh Keluarga.

Agh... Aku tak ingin mengingat mimpi itu lagi. Ayah, ibu dan adikku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah. Aku pun segera bangkit dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Aku bergegas ganti pakaian dan membuka Toko Pizza milik ibuku sejak Tahun 2004 sudah berdiri.

Kami pun menjual Pizza-Pizza seperti biasa, tidak ada gangguan sama sekali. Kami selalu melayani pelanggan dengan biasa.

Tetapi-

"Kak, bolehkan aku menganggumu sebentar?" Pinta adikku, Manaka Non. Biasa dipanggil Non.

"Iya, silahkan"

"Kak, apakah Kakak berjanji akan _selalu bersama_?" Tanya adikku. Aku terdiam. Mencari jawaban. Apakah aku harus menjawab 'Janji' ataukah aku harus menjawab dengan jawaban lainnya? Jika aku jujur, pasti ia akan bersedih. Apakah aku harus jawab dengan kebohongan? Tetapi, aku ingin adikku bahagia.

"Janji, _kita akan selalu bersama. Selamanya_ " Ah... Kata-kata itu terlontarkan dibibirku! Sebenarnya aku tak ingin sekali menjawab 'Janji'. Tetapi, sudah terlanjur.

"Syukurlah" Non menghembuskan napas lega.

"Aku sangat kesepian tanpa Kakak"

Begitu pun denganku. Aku juga kesepian... Tanpa kalian.

.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada suara tembakan terdengar dari luar. Kami berdua kaget.

Semua pelanggan disini keluar dan mencari perlindungan. Aku melihat darah berceceran dari arah dapur bagian sana.

Aku melihat ibuku tergeletak tak bernyawa dilantai yang dingin. Aku ketakutan dan segera memeluk adikku dengan erat.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ibu, Kak?" Tanya Non dengan polos. Apakah aku harus menjawab dengan jujur. Jika aku menjawab dengan jujur bahwa _'Ibu sudah tidak ada'_ , pasti ia akan bersedih. Baiklah... Aku akan menjawan dengan kebohongan. Demi adikku agar ia tidak menangisi kepergian Ibuku.

 _Tidak... Ibu tidak meninggal! Ia hanya tertidur dilantai dapur!_ Teriakku dalam hati. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu bahwa Ibuku sudah tidak ada. Aku ingin sekali menahan rasa pahit ini.

"Um... Ibu hanya tertidur kok. Jangan khawatir" Ujarku dengan senyuman menyakitkan. Kenapa aku sembunyikan? Ah, diriku bodoh! Bodoh! Seharusnya aku jujur! Agh... Memang, kejujuran itu sangat menyakitkan daripada kebohongan.

.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Laala Manaka menyembunyikan kebenaran bahwa Ibunya sudah tiada agar adiknya tidak menangisinya.

Tetapi... Apakah anak kecil seperti Non akan tahu tentang kematian?

"Dik, kita pergi dari sini" Laala mengajak Non untuk pergi dari rumahnya agar selamat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Non dengan polos. Ia tidak mengerti kejadian sebenarnya.

"Non! Laala! Kalian pergi...!" Suara serak berasal dari ayah Laala dan Non. Mereka berdua terkejut.

Tetapi-

Ayah, sudah tiada. Punggungnya yang kiri sudah berlubang. Suara tembakan terdengar jelas.

"Ayah..."

Laala terkaget, ia pun segera menarik Non untuk pergi dari rumahnya.

Dan-

"KAKAK!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kak, apakah Kakak berjanji akan selalu bersama?"_

"Janji, _kita akan selalu bersama. Selamanya_ "

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah Laala melanggar janjinya?

"Kakak... Kakak tak apa-apa 'kan?" Tanya Non kepada Kakaknya dengan khawatir.

"Heh... T-tidak a...a-pha a-pha k-k-k-ok... Kakak... Ha...nya ter...tidur disini sa...ja..." Suaranya serak dan terputus-putus.

"Apakah Kakak akan berjanji selalu bersama?" Tanya Non lagi.

"I-i-ya... Ad-d-d-dikku... Ter-sa-yang" Ucapannya terputus-putus. Sebuanh lubang yang berada diperut Kakaknya. Bercak darah yang berceceran dimana-mana.

 _"Syukurlah"_

 _"Aku sangat kesepian tanpa Kakak"_

Ia pun memeluk Kakaknya dengan erat. Tubuh Kakaknya semakin mendingin. Lebih dingin dari es.

"Kakak kedinginan?" Tanya Non. Tak ada respon sama sekali.

"Kakak tertidur ya?" Iya, tertidur. _Dan tak pernah bangun selama-lamanya_.

"Kakak?"

"Itu dia anak kecilnya! Tembak dia!"

"Baiklah Kakak... Selamat tidur..." Kata-kata yang terakhir kali ia ucapkan sebelum ada sesuatu yang menembus kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Apa-apaan ini?! /banting komputer/ /lompat ke Planet Pluto/ *Woy***

 **Terinspirasi dari Fanfiction lain sih. Tapi, jangan ngatain aku plagiat. Aku ubah dikit kok :3**

 **Asdjkhlytjbskaldekbvjhsvckjdsvcfdkjsfvhcsb... *Ngomong apaan woyy***

 **Sengaja ku nistain mereka berdua... Muahahaha-Udah woyy!**

 **Akhir kata**

 **Mind to Read and Review?**


End file.
